


Five Times Midlink Gets Interrupted

by IvanaFlynn



Series: Growing Up Gerudo [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, warning: nerds making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaFlynn/pseuds/IvanaFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time they got it on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Midlink Gets Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Link & Midna: 17 yrs old  
> Ganon: 39 yrs old

The first two times was after a battle with monsters. They attacked the fortress when the sun was highest and the Gerudo were hot and tired. Most of them were taken out by the monsters, leaving only two standing, one a blond Gerudo, the other a tall Twili.

Link dodged another strike from a claw, lashing out with his scimitar, cutting off the offending creature’s arm. He then went in for the kill, stabbing the creature in the heart. As it collapsed and burst into flame, Link flourished his weapon, smirking.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind him, causing him to stumble a bit. He snapped around, wide-eyed, and saw the ground covered by monster guts and limbs. Looking up, he saw the Twili Princess, hair holding a huge, dark chakram that was covered in the green blood of the monsters.

“You better close your mouth there, hon,” Midna said, her hand on her hip. “Unless you want to eat some sand.”

Link snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat. “I… I could have got that.”

“Uh-huh.” She then threw her weapon toward him, making the Gerudo dodge the flying death trap, only for it to kill the monster behind him. When it came back to her, she spun her whole body, chopping off the heads of two other monsters around her. “Just like you got those?” She twirled the chakram with her hair.

He was stunned. His mind blank. The next words out of his mouth were not of his own doing, but out of pure, unadulterated lust.

“Did I ever tell you look hot covered in monster blood?”

Midna flicked her hair, tossing the chakam aside as she saunters up to the boy. Link’s face goes red up to his ears realizing what he just said, but before he could get a word out, Midna’s lips shut his mouth up. His body seized up, his heartrate increasing exponentially, but it isn’t that he didn’t like it. In fact, when Midna let go, he thought it was too soon.

“You know what?” she said, her face still so very close. “You’re not bad yourself.”

As she stepped back, Link latched onto her wrist, dragging her back. He placed a hand behind her head, pulling her close, and once again planted his lips on hers.

Her lips were so cold, but they were soft. He wanted more, wanted her to open her mouth to make room for his tongue. Turns out that there was no need as Midna forced open his lips with her own, her wet tongue slipping in.

Suddenly a monster popped up, aiming towards their head, but then exploded in blue flames. Link’s scimitar was in the air, where the monster’s heart was and Midna’s hair was in a fist, where the monster’s head was.

The Twili Princess chuckled, cupping Link’s chin. “We should probably go somewhere more… private.”

Link smirked in her hand. “I think I know the perfect spot.”

* * *

 

The curtain was pushed aside, two entangled teens fumbling inside. The short, blonde boy pulled on the taller girl, bringing his lips closer to her face. Her long fingers raked his hair, her lips sucking on his mouth as she pushed him onto the bed. She jumped on top of him straddling his torso and bent over, her elbow resting by his head, face so close to his.

“So no one will bother us?” Midna moved a strand of hair from Link’s face, gently brushing his forehead.

The Gerudo pulled her in, kissing her as his hand reached around her back, rubbing up her spine. Midna grabbed his hair, forcing his mouth open and slipping her tongue in. The wet appendages twisted around in their mouths for a moment till Link let go.

“Of course.” Link lick his lips, his hand sliding down to her loincloth’s tie. “No one dares enters the king’s room.”

He pulled the string, letting Midna’s only cover fall off. She didn’t even get a breath in before he licked her neck. A moan escaped her throat as Link continued down to her chest. She suddenly grasped his shoulder and pushed him back down, tearing off his bandeau. Then she planted another big one on him, her back arching and hips thrusting down to his crotch area. Link wrapped his arms around the Twili Princess, rubbing himself against her.

“Damn, where did all these monsters com-“

Ganon froze in his doorway, staring at the two half-naked teens on his bed. They stared back, not unlike deer caught in the path in the runaway cart.

“No one except the king himself,” Midna muttered angrily.

Slowly, Ganon’s expression changed.

“Dad,” Link warned.

A smile stretched across Ganon’s face.

“Dad, no.”

His mouth opened, the smile taking almost half his face.

“Dad. Dad, no. Stop. Dad!”

Ganon finally ran out of the room. “PRAISE THE GODDESS! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!”

Link’s head fell into his hands.

“Well, so much for privacy.” Midna said.


End file.
